


Deeper, Deepest

by hollybennett123



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2015 1D Kink Meme Fill, Anal, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, First Time (New Relationship), M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Somehow also fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollybennett123/pseuds/hollybennett123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Go slow,” Liam says, voice strained. “I really don’t want to hurt you by mistake, so. Be careful.”</i>
</p><p><i>Zayn bounces the tiniest bit, delicious friction, and Liam makes a garbled sound that breaks off into a moan. “Doesn’t hurt,” Zayn says. “Well, it does a bit, but like – s’a good hurt, yeah?"</i> </p><p>(It's their first time hooking up and Zayn is pleasantly surprised at what Liam has going on)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deeper, Deepest

**Author's Note:**

> So a couple of weeks ago an anonymous prompter at the kink meme requested Zayn/Liam, powerbottom!Zayn and possible size queen Zayn with the [prompt](http://1dkink2015.livejournal.com/1450.html?thread=210090#t210090) "So I'd like/love if it's their first time hooking up and Zayn is pleasantly surprised at what Liam has going on?". There was literally no way I wasn't going to be writing this given how AHEM relevant to my interests it is, so it accidentally got bumped to the top of my list.
> 
> It took an alarming number of hours to write and edit over the last week or so, partly because I'm slow as hell, and also because it turned into my longest 1D fic to date. It's their first time fucking, I had to include back story! It's basically a prequel to my other Ziam fics, bless :') It also includes far more fluffiness than I was anticipating, but it's also super dirty porn throughout so fear not.
> 
> Shoutout to the OP (who may or may not reveal themselves to me :P) for the awesome prompt - I hope it's okay and you like it, and also to nicethighsnicereyes who wanted me to explore praisekink!Liam at some point - I was going to write an entirely different fic including elements of that but then accidentally explored it here first. If you read this I hope you like it!

This is how it begins: a play fight (Liam’s idea) and a kiss (Zayn’s idea).

This is how it begins again: a second kiss, a long time after the first, in a tourbus bunk. It’s Zayn’s idea (again, his heart beating as wildly as the first time), but the way Liam kisses back (breathless and eager and a little bit desperate) suggests Liam’s been having ideas of his own.

If they’re anything like the fantasies Zayn’s been thinking up recently, the sex is going to be fucking _spectacular_.

***

In hindsight, working up the nerve to kiss Liam in the bunk was simultaneously the best and worst idea Zayn’s ever had. On the one hand it was fucking _amazing_ , but on the other, they’re so busy that they won’t have the combination of both time and privacy for another week when they get to go home for a break; there’s been a whole lot of kissing and absolutely zero fucking, and it’s basically just sheer exquisite torture in every way.

When he pulls Liam into the loo late one night for a sneaky snogging session before bed, Zayn’s forced to exercise the entirety of his willpower just to keep himself from dropping to his knees right there. Like, there’s nothing stopping him exactly, but – it’ll just be that much better if they wait a couple more days till they can enjoy it properly, or something. Zayn forgets what his reasoning was when he’s got Liam’s hands on him, pressing him bodily up against the bathroom wall like he can barely control himself.

Zayn probably shouldn’t have initiated this at a point in the evening when they’re both half-undressed.

“Fuckin’ hell, don’t think anyone’s ever got me this hard just from a bit of kissing before, babe,” Zayn breathes into the quiet when Liam eventually breaks their kiss to brush his lips to the underside of Zayn’s jaw, to the pulse point in his neck, to every place that that drives Zayn insane. Liam’s fingers flex against Zayn’s hips momentarily, pressing in; Zayn wonders how it’d feel to be held down and fucked by him, blunt fingernails leaving curved little marks that’d take ages to fade. “Just think, though, how good it’ll be when you get me on my back and I let you push my legs apart so you can shag me proper.”

“Christ, Zayn, _fuck_ ,” Liam groans, and his hands move from Zayn’s waist to press his palms to the wall by his shoulders like he doesn’t trust himself to touch him anymore. Zayn smirks at him – at his wide-eyed, breathless desperation even if Zayn feels like he’s shaking apart with the effort of holding back himself, practically vibrating with it – and drops one hand from Liam’s hip to trail his knuckles lightly over the solid length of Liam’s dick under the loose fabric of his sweatpants, casual enough that it could almost be accidental.

Liam ducks his head and makes the tiniest whimpering noise against Zayn’s shoulder and it’s all Zayn can do not to beg him to bite down there where he’s breathing all hot and trembling. The thought alone makes Zayn’s knees feel a bit weak.

Everything’s all still and silent beyond the sound of their breathing, everything tense with the potential for _more_. When Zayn sucks in a breath to speak and holds it for a moment, Liam gazes at him intently, into anything Zayn’s willing to give him and --

“G’night, Liam,” Zayn says with a slow, knowing smile, slipping past him and out of the bathroom as Liam stands there looking fucking _ruined_.

Zayn has to wank off quietly in his bunk till he nuts into his own palm, so het up he probably won’t fall asleep for another hour, but it was totally worth it to see how _into_ it Liam was. Liam emerges from the bathroom a couple of minutes later and heads to his own bunk, and when Zayn’s phone vibrates under his pillow it’s just a single annoyed _> :( _face from Liam.

Zayn grins and texts back a _;P_ smiley and it’s a few minutes before he gets any response.

When his phone finally buzzes again and he opens up the text, it simply says _u are tooooo sexxy u drive me crazyyy xx :)_.

Zayn types back a quick _babe x :)_ and reads Liam’s text again three more times just because; he shouldn’t be smiling like an idiot at a stupid text message from someone who’s technically in the same bloody room as him right now, but he is all the same.

It takes Zayn ages to fall asleep, body still wired and head full of thoughts, but he can’t really say as he’s bothered.

***

When Zayn falls back against the pillows on Liam’s massive bed, pulling Liam down on top of him with a grin and a _fucking finally_ as Liam laughs and fits their bodies together tightly enough that Zayn can feel the buttons on Liam’s shirt through his own, there’s nevertheless a slight nervous tremble to Liam’s hands where he fits one around the shape of Zayn’s jaw, thumb stroking over the hint of stubble there and setting Zayn’s nerve endings alight as the sensation sparks outwards.

“Hey,” Zayn says softly, a hand going to Liam’s cheek to reassure him as he holds his gaze. “ _Hey_. We don’t have to do anything you don’t feel ready for, babe. Nowt to be nervous about. It’s me, yeah? I’ve got you.”

“God,” Liam laughs. “I want to. Like I really, really want to. S’just – I want to make it really good for you? I want to be perfect for you, ‘cause you’re like, _you_ , and. You’re amazing.” He ducks his head a little bit, endearingly self-conscious.

“C’mon, Li,” Zayn smiles up at him, tilting his head to make eye contact again. “I get it, yeah? Being nervous first time with someone new, and the fact that it’s _us_ and stuff like that, y’know?” He takes Liam’s hand from where it’s still cupping his jaw and places it over his chest so he can feel the way Zayn’s heart is racing, nervous and excited and so fucking turned on. “You’re gonna be incredible. The things you fucking do to me, babe.”

Zayn rolls them both over to fit himself between Liam’s thighs and grinds down, Liam shoving his hips up with a groan and pulling Zayn down by the collar to press their mouths together. When Zayn licks at the seam of his lips, Liam opens up instantly with a quiet, needy sound that goes straight to Zayn’s cock, turning the kiss deep and filthy without any hint of hesitation. The harder Zayn rocks their hips together the sloppier Liam gets, his full lower lip spit-wet and red-bitten where Zayn’s teased at it with his teeth.

“Fuck,” Zayn says, pulling back and drinking in the sight. “We can do this any way you like, and god knows I’d love to fuck you at some point, but I’d really like for you to fuck me tonight, if that’s okay with you. S’all I can think about, babe.” He’s trying for cool and collected but he can’t quite hide the impatience and the _want_ in his voice, spilling over.

“Yeah,” Liam breathes. “Please, I’ve thought about it so much. ‘Specially after what you said the other day.”

“And which other day would that be?” Zayn says, even if he’s pretty sure he already knows. He works a hand in between them and fits his palm over the bulge in Liam’s jeans; Liam gasps out loud, hips jerking up.

“When we were in – in the bathroom,” Liam stutters out. Zayn leaves his hand where it is; gives it a squeeze to watch Liam’s eyes roll back, chest heaving as he pulls in a shaky breath. “That thing you said. About – letting me shag you. God, I couldn’t even handle it. If I was allowed I would’ve picked you up and put you up by the sink so I could fuck you right there.”

He’s all pink-flushed and quiet, hint of humour under his words as they tumble out like he’s not sure if he’s allowed to admit to such things, and Zayn has to kiss him deep and hot for a few moments just to anchor himself. “Christ, Liam. Wanted it too, you had me so fucking hard thinking about it. Is that what you thought about when you got yourself off after?”

“Twice,” Liam says, chewing on the edge of his lip and biting back a smile. Zayn can’t stop watching the pretty slant of his mouth, captivated. “Got myself off after twice. Once in the bathroom and then again in my bunk later, ‘cause I couldn’t get it out of my head.”

“Fuck. ‘Cause of me?” Zayn says, wanting to hear him say it. Fucking hell. Got himself off twice, and now all Zayn can think about is the idea of Liam’s hand working over the length of his prick till he comes over his fingers, pulling the slippery wetness of his load over the head of his cock while it’s still pulsing out of him and all to the idea of himself pounding Zayn’s arse.

“Totally your fault.” Liam laughs, the sound spilling out like he can’t help himself.

“Sick. I accept full responsibility, babe,” Zayn grins, sitting back on his heels and shifting so he can pull Liam up too. “Now get your kit off so I can see what I’m working with.”

Liam blushes a bit like he’s caught somewhere between shyness and need, cheeks pink. “You’ve seen me naked before,” he mumbles, but starts to unbutton his shirt regardless.

“Only for like a few seconds, and not like this. When I can touch you and get a proper good look at how fit you are while you’re all hard for me.” Zayn says, pushing Liam’s shirt back off his shoulders in a slow slide when he reaches the last button. “Bloody gorgeous.”

“Are you not gonna take yours off?” Liam asks as Zayn draws his fingertips down over Liam’s ribs and his toned abdominal muscles. His eyelashes flutter a bit as Zayn tilts his fingers to scrape a hint of blunt nails over the blood-flushed skin on Liam’s hips, ice-white trails of sensation left in their wake that fade to pink just as quickly.

“Well, you have seen me naked before, so – ?” Zayn trails off with a shrug.

Liam rolls his eyes. “God, you’re annoying. Dunno why I put up with it,” he says, starting to undo the buttons on Zayn’s shirt with a teasing grin.

“I reckon it’s because you want to get in my pants, Liam, innit?” Zayn says lightly, unbuttoning from the bottom so they can meet in the middle.

“Must be,” Liam mutters as Zayn shrugs his shirt off and throws it onto the floor in a heap where it joins Liam’s. “Fuck. You’re so – beautiful. Hot? Everything.” He strokes careful hands down Zayn’s sides, thumbing over his hipbones and gazing intently at Zayn’s exposed skin and tattoos.

“Get on your back so I can get these off,” Zayn murmurs, leaning in for a kiss and dipping the tips of his fingers under the waistband of Liam’s jeans. “And yes, then I’ll get my own off, before you ask.”

Liam nods and lies back, and Zayn can’t take his eyes off the shift of his muscles and taut stretch of his body. He’d be a liar if he said that he wasn’t dying for this, to see all of Liam properly and find out how the reality compares to the fantasy. Zayn unzips him slowly, deliberately brushing his fingers over the length of Liam’s cock through his boxers to hear him groan, and carefully peels everything off as Liam lifts his hips to help.

When he finally gets to look at him properly, Zayn doesn’t say anything for a full five seconds; just blinks at him, eyes wide. “ _Fuck_ , Liam,” Zayn breathes when he finally regains the ability for coherent speech. “God, you’re big.” He’d known from brief glimpses while getting changed and from the solid bulge against his thigh during their snogging sessions that Liam was on the more well-endowed side, but he hadn’t realised quite _how_ big he was.

“Is it – not okay?” Liam says, voice gone a bit high pitched like he’s genuinely worried about it.

“Christ, it’s very okay, you’re fucking beautiful,” Zayn says softly. And it is, as well – Liam’s cock is gorgeous, the fat length of it curving slightly against his stomach, foreskin drawn tight around the head where he’s so gorgeously, breath-takingly hard.

Zayn straddles Liam’s thighs and leans down for a kiss, slow and reassuring, before sitting back and wrapping his fingers around the base of Liam’s cock, enjoying the way his fingers and thumb barely overlap around its girth. Liam’s breath hitches as Zayn slides his fingers up in a loose grip until he reaches the crown where he gently nudges the foreskin down with fingers and thumb to expose the head. It’s wet where he’s leaked a bit, and the sight of it combined with the sharp scent of sex has Zayn’s mouth watering with the want to lick it off him, anticipatory.

“Can I suck you off? Just a bit? I really wanna taste you,” Zayn says, licking his lips on reflex as Liam’s cock twitches against his stomach. It’s plump and full and Zayn wants to feel his jaw _ache_ with it.

“Um, _yes_ ,” Liam gasps, quickly and desperately enough that Zayn raises an eyebrow at him and then they’re both laughing. “I mean yeah, you can do anything. Please?”

Zayn moves back a bit to give himself room to lean down, and the cumulation of sounds when he finally gets his mouth on Liam is as hot as anything he’s ever heard – a shocked intake of breath, fingernails scraping against the sheets where Liam grips at them, the creaking of the bed as he digs his heel into the mattress and struggles to find purchase.

Zayn keeps a hand firmly around the base and slides his mouth down the rest, working back up to the head which he sucks wetly and loosely until it’s absolutely dripping with it, a trail of saliva following him when he finally pulls off. He wipes at his mouth with the back of his hand, and then gets his palm back on Liam’s cock in place of his lips, slipping the foreskin up over the messy-slick head till wet spills out and then sliding it back down again so he can suck him clean. Liam’s louder than Zayn thought he would be, groaning Zayn’s name and making soft little sounds of pleasure the entire time he’s blowing him.

“Could play with your cock for fuckin’ forever. So gorgeous, Li,” Zayn tells him, sitting up and licking the sharp taste from the soft-wet inside of his cheek where the head of Liam’s dick has smeared sticky trails; Liam squirms a bit against the duvet, but whether it’s from the praise or from the way Zayn runs his thumb experimentally along the slit of his cock to make it dribble precome against his palm he’s not entirely sure. Zayn pumps Liam’s cock within his fist a couple of times to feel it pulsing hot in his hand. “Really want you to give me a proper good fucking, though.”

“God. Please,” Liam pleads. “C’mon, will you get your jeans off? I want to see you.”

“Impatient,” Zayn smiles, but climbs off Liam anyway to lie on his back next to him so he can wriggle out of his jeans – shouldn’t have worn anything so tight knowing he’d have to try to get out of them later even if they do make his arse look amazing – and it’s a sweet relief to finally be naked after being hard within their confines for what feels like forever.

“Happy?” Zayn says, getting comfy on the pillows, arching his back a bit to show himself off and trying to ignore the little flutter of nerves that come with being naked and hard in front of someone for the first time.

Liam grins at him, and props himself up on one forearm so he can lean down for a slow, lazy kiss. “You’ll do, I s’pose,”

Liam kisses him again, and Zayn lets himself sink into it before easing back and nipping lightly at Liam’s lower lip. “Pretty rude, mate. Maybe I won’t let you fuck me after all,” he tells him haughtily. It’d probably be more convincing if he could stop smiling.

“You know I think you’re perfect,” Liam says quietly, face honest and open and happy, and Zayn wants him so fucking much it _hurts_. “Did you like – want to get yourself ready or did you want me to do it? I’d really like to make you feel good but I just wanna do whatever you feel comfortable with.”

“You should do it, babe. Really want your fingers in me,” Zayn tells him, and Liam nods eagerly. “It’s been a little while though and in case you haven’t noticed you’re pretty bloody massive, so you should probably take your time; sorry.”

“What’re you sorry for?” Liam asks him curiously, tangling their fingers together.

“Er, for getting you all worked up and that, giving you half a blowjob just because I wanted to get my mouth on you and then telling you to take your time getting me ready?” Zayn says with a shrug and a breath of a laugh. “I know I like to drag it out a bit and make you wait for it but sometimes I can be a bit of a dickhead without realising, I weren’t really thinking. You must be absolutely aching for it, babes.”

“Well yeah, but. Don’t be daft, I can wait,” Liam says easily, and then pauses before continuing. His voice drops down low like he’s sharing a secret that’s only for Zayn’s ears, even if it’s only the two of them in the room. “I really like it, you know? When you tease me and the way you make me wait for it. It feels properly good, so. I can be patient.”

Zayn gets a hand on the nape of Liam’s neck, thumb stroking back and forth. “Yeah, you can. So fucking good for me, Li,” he tells him, low and quiet and holding his gaze. He doesn’t think anything they’ve done so far has felt quite this intimate. Liam nods, soft and submissive against his touch, and he looks so pleased that Zayn wants to give him the entire bloody _world_. “You like being told how good you are for me?”

“Yeah,” Liam breathes. “Is that – weird?”

“Not weird at all,” Zayn says, brushing their lips together gently. “You’re the fucking best. You deserve to be told how good you are.” He strokes his fingers over Liam’s cheek where he’s slightly flushed, skin hot to the touch, and Liam closes his eyes for a moment. “Now hurry up and get your fingers in me ‘fore I do it myself.”

“Now who’s impatient?” Liam grins, shaking his head and sitting up so he can lean over and grab a bottle of lube from the bedside drawer.

Zayn watches him and tries to resist the urge to touch himself. “D’you want me like this, on my back?”

“Could do, if you want,” Liam replies. “But I have another idea that I think’ll be even better? If you want to try it.”

“Y’can do me however you want me,” Zayn says easily, propping himself up on his hands. He doesn’t miss the quiet little hiss of breath Liam makes at the implication.

“If you just like – ” Liam murmurs, encouraging him to get up on his knees and turn around, his brow furrowed in concentration in a way that shouldn’t be quite so endearing as it actually is. “And then if you kneel up and rest your arms on the back of the headboard? Yeah, like that.” Liam fits himself up behind Zayn, pressed hot all up along his back, and uncaps the lube, reaching around Zayn to give his cock a stroke with a slicked-up palm.

“Fuck, yeah,” Zayn sighs into it. “Yeah, this works. You have the best fucking ideas.”

“Yep,” Liam says cheerfully, and then gets a couple of fingers wet on his other hand, slipping one down over Zayn’s hole without pressing inside. Liam’s cock is a hard, searing brand against Zayn’s arse cheek, and the idea of it pushing inside him, splitting him open, has Zayn burning up from the inside out.

Liam teases at his rim with his thumb, gentle pressure, and Zayn’s relaxed enough that when Liam eventually pushes his index finger inside he does so all the way without resistance, sucking a mark on the side of Zayn’s neck and all the while keeping up the long, leisurely strokes on Zayn’s cock as Zayn groans and presses down shamelessly.

“Yeah, that’s it Li. C’mon,” Zayn murmurs, and Liam crooks his finger a bit, rubbing at the rim with a second. He mouths along Zayn’s shoulder, teeth pressing in as a distraction when he eventually slips the tip of his middle finger inside. He plays with Zayn a bit like that, separating his two fingers apart to stretch him slightly before pressing them together and pushing in deep, twisting slowly and feeling around until Zayn’s cock kicks wetly in Liam’s hand, Zayn shuddering around his fingers and working himself down against Liam’s hand in a silent demand for more.

“God, Zayn, you just. You feel so, so good,” Liam breathes hot against his ear, grinding his dick against Zayn’s arse in tiny increments like he can’t quite help himself. Zayn can’t do anything more than make a throaty little sound in response, Liam’s fingers working him open and rubbing teasingly alongside his prostate for endless minutes until he feels needy and wrecked.

He’d expected Liam to prep him thoroughly but quickly, a means to an end so he can get inside as soon as possible; instead he’s fingering him like the only important thing is making Zayn feel good and drawing out his pleasure, making every second count. “You’re being so good for me, babe,” Zayn breathes, arching his back and stretching out a bit. The movement has both of them gasping as they rock together, Liam’s hand abandoning Zayn’s cock to splay lube-slick across his stomach, hauling him in even though they’re already pressed together front-to-back. “So patient, just like you said.”

“Will you kiss me?” Liam asks, and Zayn tilts his head for him; it’s not the easiest position for it but it makes it all the more dirty and desperate. “Can you,” Liam breathes, pausing to drag their lips together again like it’s something he needs, “can you take a third, d’you think?”

“Yeah, fuck, I’m nearly ready. Keep going,” Zayn urges, and when Liam draws his fingers out entirely and unexpectedly Zayn makes an embarrassingly needy sound.

“Okay, okay, I’m just getting s’more lube,” Liam says distractedly, and there’s the click of a bottle cap and the thick, wet sound of lube coating Liam’s fingers before he’s sliding three inside until they’re as deep as he can get them, a little bit rough with it now like he knows it’s just how Zayn wants it. He’s sucking a bruise against Zayn’s neck again, exquisite heat, and Zayn realises absently that he’ll be covered in marks by morning.

“Tell me when?” Liam says, his fingers fucking into him with short little strokes. Zayn pretends it’s Liam’s cock for a moment; his huge, gorgeous prick fucking into him while Liam licks at his shoulder and scrapes the skin there with his teeth, and Zayn has to screw his eyes shut for a few seconds as he rides out the wave of pleasure that follows.

“M’ready. Come on, babe, you should get in me,” Zayn murmurs as Liam drags his hand up the length of Zayn’s cock in a firm grip.

“I don’t – are you sure?” Liam says, sounding dubious. “I don’t want to hurt you, maybe I should keep going, I – ”

“It’s enough, Li,” Zayn says. “I want to feel you stretching me open, yeah? Get on your back and I promise I’ll take you all slow and that, till I’m ready for you to fuck me harder.”

Liam pauses and then hums a sound of agreement as he slides his fingers out, lying back against the pillows and reaching over to the bedside table for a condom. Zayn tries not to smirk at the _Trojan Magnum XL_ on the packet, he really does, but Liam notices all the same and mutters a defensive little “What?” with a shy smile.

“Nowt, babe, you’re perfect,” Zayn assures him, raising his eyebrows innocently, and then he’s momentarily distracted by the sight of Liam rolling the condom down over his cock and smoothing copious amounts of lube over himself.

“Shut up,” Liam laughs, embarrassed.

“No, I get it,” Zayn says seriously, swinging a leg over Liam’s hips to straddle him, up on his knees. “You need your special massive condoms for your massive fucking cock, yeah?”

“Oh my god,” Liam groans, and he can’t stop giggling. “Pack it in, you are _such_ a wanker.”

Zayn grins at him, tongue caught between his teeth, and then leans in to kiss him sweet and careful. “Gonna take my time, okay?”

Liam nods, throat bobbing as he swallows the sound he clearly wants to make when Zayn wraps his fingers around his cock and nudges him into position. Zayn wills himself to relax and lets the slippery latex-covered tip catch at his hole a couple of times before easing himself down until the head pops inside, and it’s a bit too fast all things considered, but he’s done with waiting.

“Fuck,” Zayn grits out. It _aches_ , the heavy girth of Liam’s cock stretching him open, the dull throb in his arse from taking that little bit too much too soon and it’s the best fucking thing ever. “Fuck, fuck, fuck. So bloody huge.”

Liam just looks up at him, awed, and Zayn’s not entirely sure whether or not he’s still breathing. When he rocks down a little bit, taking another inch, Liam gasps, abs tensing and relaxing as he tries desperately to override the urge to drag Zayn down by the hips so he can drive himself in deep.

“Okay?” Zayn says. “Being really, really good for me babe, you have no idea.”

“Go _slow_ ,” Liam says, voice strained. “I really don’t want to hurt you by mistake, so. Be careful.”

Zayn bounces the tiniest bit, delicious friction, and Liam makes a garbled sound that breaks off into a moan. “Doesn’t hurt,” Zayn says. “Well, it does a bit, but like – s’a good hurt, yeah? So fucking good.”

He takes a measured, steadying breath and gives his own cock a couple of strokes, amplifying every sensation, and then works himself down with a low moan until Liam’s fully sheathed inside.

“Liam, Christ, you’re so deep in me I can feel it fucking everywhere,” Zayn breathes. He reaches behind himself and rubs careful fingers against his stretched rim and the place where their bodies join, and Liam whimpers, cock jerking. “You feel that, babes?”

He trails his fingertips – slick with the lube that’s leaked out of him – teasingly across the inside of Liam’s thighs and over his balls and Liam’s hips jerk up despite himself, jostling Zayn and making them both groan at the sensation.

“Sorry, sorry,” Liam murmurs, stroking Zayn’s thighs in apology.

“S’okay, Li, it feels good,” Zayn says. “I’ve got you. You can fuck up into me now while I ride you, babe.”

Liam lets out a stuttered little sigh of relief, working his hips up in a slow, careful rhythm as Zayn meets him in the middle, and every part of Zayn feels good with it from his toes to the tips of his fingers. It’s clumsy at first, not quite in sync, but that somehow makes it so much better as every movement comes unexpected until they align and figure it out.

When Zayn starts to ride him that bit harder, shoving his hips down with a breathy groan, Liam suddenly goes still underneath him gasping “Go slow or I’ll come, go slow or I’ll _come_ ,” digging his fingernails into his palms and closing his eyes with a breath of a laugh.

“Alright?” Zayn asks him, amused, settling into his lap and halting his movements as Liam takes a few calming breaths.

“Yeah,” Liam says softly.

“You gonna open your eyes, Li?”

“Not yet,” Liam squeaks out. “Can’t.”

“Have you got yourself all worked up, babes?” Zayn teases him. “Poor thing.”

Liam opens his eyes again, tension bleeding out of his shoulders a bit as he gets himself under control again. “You’re an arse,” he says without heat.

“You like my arse,” Zayn smirks, and Liam makes a wounded little sound that may or may not be agreement.

Zayn leans forward carefully and shifts on his knees to get comfortable, lying down on top of Liam so that he can sway back against him slowly. Liam pulls him into a kiss, filthy and deep, and they rock together like that steadily until Zayn’s cock is slipping in a pool of his own slick between them, getting himself near to coming between the friction on his cock and the long, pleasurable slide of Liam inside him.

“M’getting close,” Zayn breathes as he moves forward, and Liam holds Zayn in place with broad hands splayed across his narrow hips; draws a knee up for leverage and thrusts the length of his cock inside so slow and so deep that Zayn shivers with it. “Even closer after that, you dick. Fucking hell, your fucking _cock_ ,” and Liam laughs and does it again.

“Me too,” Liam says, going still again and letting Zayn sit up and sink himself down onto his cock.

“Well,” Zayn says, getting up on his knees carefully and slipping all the way off with a shudder before clambering off and lying on his back with his knees bent and falling casually together, feet apart in a lazy sprawl. “I did promise?”

Liam scrambles up and strokes his palms over Zayn’s knees, rubbing little circles with his thumb where the skin’s sensitive underneath. “Yeah?”

“Go for it, babe,” he smiles, and Liam spreads Zayn’s legs for him with warm hands between Zayn’s thighs, pressing them back so he can lift them up around his waist before pushing his cock back inside with a quiet, desperate sound. Despite being fucked open Zayn can still feel the stretch when he’s first penetrated, big enough that it’ll take some getting used to.

“Fuck, so fucking good,” Zayn groans as Liam fucks into him harder. “Make me come, babe, then you.”

Liam lowers himself down onto one forearm and works a hand between them, fingers closing loose and hot around the length of Zayn’s cock so when Liam shoves his hips forward roughly Zayn’s cock slips between them; that’s all it takes for Zayn to shudder apart, a few thrusts like that, shooting all over their stomachs as Liam fucks him through it.

Liam’s so careful, slow and shallow through the aftershocks, but Zayn doesn’t mind the oversensitivity and the way it makes him twitch. It’s too much and he _loves_ it.

“Can I?” Liam says, eyes dark and desperate. He’s so good, all the time, and Zayn thinks he probably doesn’t even realise it.

“Yeah,” Zayn murmurs against Liam’s ear, holding him close as he braces himself on his hands and shoves inside hard and forceful. Zayn’s legs slide against Liam’s sides, and Liam hitches his hips up and drives in deeper. “C’mon, want you to push in deep and nut so hard I can practically taste it.”

Liam breathes Zayn’s name on an exhale; slams inside a couple more times and _does_ , face pressed to Zayn’s neck as he shudders through it with a groan, pulse after pulse into the condom. Zayn rolls his hips a fraction through the last of it to make him shiver and spill more even as he’s sliding out, trembling.

“Oh my god,” Liam says, tying off the condom and putting it in the bin beside the bed. He’s all flushed and adorable again, dazed and happy. He sits there silently for a good few seconds after that, apparently speechless. “The things you say. You have the dirtiest mouth, it’s ridiculous.”

“You love it,” Zayn grins. “Hey, come here, Li, you’re shaking a bit.”

“Yeah,” Liam says, shivering from the adrenalin but not really seeming to care too much. Zayn reaches for his t-shirt on the floor and uses it to wipe the worst of the come off their stomachs and encourages Liam to pull the duvet back so they can get under it together.

Zayn pulls him in for a cuddle with an arm around him and Liam falls into it easily. “Y’okay?” Zayn asks him, squeezing his shoulders. Everything’s all floaty and dreamlike, the best kind of post-orgasmic haze.

“Can’t believe I actually got to do that,” Liam laughs, tucking in close and hiding his face against Zayn’s neck.

“Was sick, babe, I dunno why you were so worried,” Zayn tells him, stroking Liam’s cheek and encouraging him to turn his head for a slow, lazy snog.

“Are you gonna be sore or anything tomorrow?” Liam asks uncertainly.

“Why, you wanting to know whether you can give me a good seeing to first thing in the morning or summat?” Zayn teases. “Bloody hell, Liam, let a guy catch his breath.”

“No!” Liam says. “That’s not what I meant.” He pouts and gives Zayn a playful little punch on the arm for good measure. Zayn pushes him onto his back and digs his fingers into his ribs where he’s ticklish in retaliation.

“Well for the record, yeah I’ll be sore but I love being able to feel it the day after, and yeah you can fuck me if you take your time about it.”

“That’s not why I was ask- wait, _really_?” Liam says, eyes lighting up. “I mean, no that’s not what I meant. I just thought, like – if you’re sore then you could stay in bed? I can bring you breakfast and make you tea and stuff like that and make sure you’re okay.”

It’s so sweet that Zayn can’t even say anything in response to that, just smiles at him and leans down to kiss him again. “Sounds perfect, babe,” he says eventually, and Liam beams at him. “Hey, shall we sleep for a bit and then d’you want to order a takeaway tonight and we can dick around on the Xbox? If I’m losing at Mario Kart I promise I won’t try to distract you by sucking you off.”

“That’s _literally_ the most blatant lie I’ve ever heard come out of your mouth,” Liam sputters, laughing. “And you’re shit at Mario Kart. I’m in.”

**Author's Note:**

> Massive apologies to anyone waiting for me to write them a kink meme fill/fics I've mentioned in comment replies etc. It's my busy period at work these next few months and I'm a slow writer at the best of times, but rest assured I've got them all written down and will be working my way through them slowly :)


End file.
